


There's a Reason Witch Rhymes with Bitch

by Bam4Me



Series: De-aging [5]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Age Regression, De-aging, Gen, M/M, Steter Week, Toddler!Peter, people freaiing out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2521391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Hale as a small child, what more do you want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a Reason Witch Rhymes with Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> I have been trying to post this for nearly 3 hours, don't fucking judge me if it looks like shit.
> 
> Okay, so, as some of you from my tumblr(s) know, I’m having some financial troubles right now, and really need to move out of the town I’m living in. I’m physically unable to work at this altitude because of medical issues, and really could use some assistance. I’m pretty much desperate at this point.
> 
> I have three things right now though. One is a gofundme at (http://www.gofundme.com/y939hk8g) where you can donate. But, I’ve found that people with paypal are having trouble donating to it, so I found one that I’m pretty sure does paypal at youcaring (http://www.youcaring.com/ashley-white-389977) 
> 
> Now, since I’ve had a few offers, I’ve also made an amazon wishlist at (http://www.amazon.com/gp/registry/wishlist/?ie=UTF8&cid=A9UJHN6GUX2LD) if you would like to buy something that would help my stress levels instead. Or if you just get off on the idea of me getting off on something you bought me. That sounds like fun too. Anyways, my birthday is September 2, if you want to gift me with either money or fun, and I really would appreciate either.
> 
> Anyways, as repayment for the help (or fun) I have decided to offer in turn, fanfictions (or negotiable if you have another idea that I can go through with) with your choice of pairing, kink, prompt, fandom, everything within reason (nothing triggering, and nothing that I don’t know of.) If this is a bad offer for you, like I said, I can easily do something else if it’s also within reason.
> 
> Anyways, like I said, any help is appreciated.

Stiles was in shock.

Actually, Peter looked like he might have been in shock too.

Derek was looking around like he might find the answers to all of this in the trees.

Scott kind of looked like someone had kicked him in the groin...

Actually, Stiles might have accidentally kicked him in the groin within the last few minutes...

Not really all that sorry though. It was his fault they were all out there.

Peter looked around at all of the pack watching him and let out a squeak before falling on his ass, looking dazed and a little confused. Stiles moved forward to stand in front of him before getting to his knees, putting one hand on either side of the tiny wolfs waist. "Hey, Peter?"

He waited until Peter looked up at him and smiled gently. "You remember anything?"

Peter looked around again and shut his mouth with a tiny clacking noise, "Um... I'm me... but not me."

Stiles nodded as if that made sense and smiled at him again, "Well, at least you're all still in there right?"

Peter met his eyes warily and nodded, making Stiles sigh and reach out for Peter's dropped jaket, noticing that his shirt was a little big now. He wrapped it around the tiny boy and zipped it up for him to help keep it on. "I think we're going to have to take you to Deaton's clinic, Peter."

Peter nodded and looked around. His legs, though now covered by the long jacket, had come out of his pants and shoes, and Stiles couldn't help but notice how tiny his feet were. There were a lot of sticks and rocks around and he paused, not getting up like he was planning to. He held out his arms and looked the little boy in the eyes. "You wanna be carried? The ground is kind of harsh."

Peter shakily stood up and wobbled into his embrace, wrapping around his neck and clinging. Stiles just sighed, feeling his panic receeding just a little and stood up with him.

"Okay, time to head to Deaton's."

He looked around at the pack watching him warily and shrugged a little without disturbing his charge, "Oh come on, you guys seriously could look at his confused little face and not want to do anything to stop it?"

They seemed to be forced out of their daze and the chatter started up again, talking over each other, with mostly negative replies (assholes) for his question.

"Fine, you all be assholes then, I think Peter might be more comfortable if we got him inside. Lets go."

He walked away, leaves crunching under his shoes and heading towards the parking area. "Someone pick up his clothes, might look a little odd."

When he got to the parking area he had to wait a few minutes for the rest of the pack to come out after and took out his car keys, opening his trunk while he waited. He shifted his weight while they stood, swaying the little boy in his arms back and fourth, patting his back to sooth the boy's frazzled nerves. (Actually no, this was helping sooth Stiles' frazzled nerves, he didn't know about Peter though.) Derek stepped out into the area first and walked towards him, Peter's clothes in hand.

"Unlock your car, I'm riding with you."

Derek raised an eyebrow but did so anyway, getting Peter handed to him right after. "Why are you giving him to me?"

Stiles ducked into the back of his trunk for a moment before pulling something out, "Just hold him. I'm not letting a child that small sit in anyones back seat without a carseat, Derek."

Derek watched him pull one out and gave him an odd look. "Um, one would think you had this all planned with the way you just, pull a fucking car seat out like that, you know."

Stiles stood back up and looked at him for a moment, the seat in hand and watching the pack slowly trickle out of the treeline. "Oh... it does seem like that doesn't it..."

Scott sided up next to him and plucked the keys out of Stiles' hands, "No. Stiles babysits a lot. He always keeps the carseat with him."

Stiles stood up a little straighter, "Yeah, I do. Don't doubt me. I'm not that bad of a person, honestly."

Derek rolled his eyes and followed him to the car while the rest of the pack piled into the jeep and Allison's car. Stiles opened the sliding door to the van and set the car seat in before reaching out for Peter again. "C'mon Peter. We're going to Deaton's now."

He took the little boy out of Derek's arms and cooed at him while he strapped him in, not giving Peter enough leyway to make a fuss about being treated like a child. Derek just blinked at them, wondering if Stiles was like this with the kids he babysat too.

They got into the car and drove off after the already departed cars leaving, Stiles twisted in his seat with one hand on Peter's leg, smiling at the small child when Derek drove. "So..."

Stiles looked up at Derek and hummed in question.

Derek didn't take his eyes off the road, choosing his words carefully, "You actually seem to be taking this the worst out of all of us."

Stiles furrowed his brows, shaking his head, "What do you mean. Didn't you see the others, they had the bad reactions, not me. They seemed fine just to leave him there alone."

Derek nodded and looked at Stiles real quick out of the corner of his eyes. "Yes, that it true, but overall, I have never seen a fight or flight reaction kick in so fast in my life. And I'm a werewolf. We tend to get into fights a lot."

Stiles looked confused and glanced back at the small child holding onto his wrist like a life line. "Fight or flight? I didn't try either of those Derek. I have no idea what you mean."

Derek smiled a little as they crossed back into the town, "Um, yeah you did. Of course you also still have that protective instinct about you, but you did notice how you grabbed him right away and made off with him, right?"

Stiles rolled his eyes, turning away from Derek to watch the little boy play with his fingers, arranging them exactly how he wanted them in different positions. "Right. Which is exactly why I waited for you to get there."

Derek smirked and nodded, "Yes, because apparently I was part of your flight plan, which meant you had to wait for me."

Stiles scoffed, "I just thought after a night like this you might not want to drive home a gaggle of screaming teenagers. I was trying to be considerate."

Derek pulled into the clinic parking lot and turned to him with a smile and nodded, "Yes, like I said, I was part of your flight plan. Lucky me, huh?"

Stiles just shook his head and got out, opening the back door to unbuckle Peter from the seat. "Yeah, fine, maybe I did want to get you out to, maybe, and this might sound a little weird, but maybe I kind of tolerate you two? You know, like friends tend to do."

Derek just smiled and got out on his side, happy he got Stiles to shake off his daze finally. He rounded the car to find Stiles having a small fight with Peter over the seat buckles, trying to help him out of the seat even though the toddler seemed intent on doing it himself. He watched, vaguely amused at it when Stiles finally won and Peter slumped back in defeat, letting the cooing teenager pull him into his arms, giving Derek a 'help me' look over Stiles's shoulder.

Derek just closed the door for them and smirked at Peter while he made a pathetic attempt to wriggle out of Stiles arms.

Suddenly though, Peter's attempts to get out of Stiles' arms stopped short as soon as Stiles tried to set him on the counter, clinging pathetically to his neck again while Stiles tried to disentangle him.

Needless to say, Stiles did not win this round. Deaton ended up huddled on one side of the room with Stiles, trying to coax Peter into letting him look at him. That didn't work out so well either.

"Well, from what I can tell, he's an average three year old werewolf. Except for having the mind of an adult. He's healthy... he's just very little right now. As for getting him back to his right age, I'll have to check out the area he was transformed in, see if there's anything to tell us what did it. Until then, I couldn't tell you the first thing as to how to change him back. So if one of you would just take me there tomorrow-"

"I'll take you." Scott volunteered, looking warily at the tiny ball of squirming annoyance in Stiles' arms. "I'll just steal Stiles' car for the night."

Stiles looked up at him and nodded, "Just bring it back after you're done. Derek can drive me home tonight."

Derek looked calculatingly at Stiles and Peter before smiling, "Maybe Peter should stay with you till he's better? You know, since you babysit and all, I figure it'll be easy enough for you to keep a hold on him while he's so little."

Stiles looked around a little before looking back to the wolfbaby in his arms, "Sure. Might as well. I'll just tell my dad what happened, he shouldn't have an issue with it."

Derek snorted and turned to the rest of the pack, "It's settled then, everything will be sorted out tomorrow, Stiles can watch the baby till it's over."

"'M not a baby, Derek."

Derek turned to the pouting, tiny version of his uncle and smiled, "I know, but you're just so damn cute."

Peter reached out and kicked him in the thigh with one tiny pink foot and made him laugh.

"Anyone have kids clothes?"

Stiles looked back up at him after tucking Peter's foot back into his side to keep him from kicking again. "I think I have some clothes from the kid I was babysitting last week. We could just get him in something and take him out to buy more tomorrow."

Derek nodded, "That works, I'll take you two home now."

Stiles warily watched the teenagers filter out of the room, looking anywhere between worried to amused and sighed, relaxing his hold on Peter for a moment. Peter took advantage of that moment though, slipping out of his arms and to the floor. Stiles was about to argue him walking on the floor without any shoes on before Peter rolled his eyes at him and grabbed his hand, effectively shutting him up, and pulling him out the door after Derek.

***

"So..." Peter batted the hand that came at him, poking him in the cheek and glared at the offending person who dared touch him. John just raised an eyebrow and smirked, poking him in the side instead and watching him squeak and pull away. "He's adorable. Almost as cute as you used to be."

Stiles scowled from his spot at the fridge where he was pulling out things for a late dinner for the four of them, "Am I no longer cute now?"

John leaned back in his chair and shrugged, "Depends on what you mean. Your face? Adorable. Your voice? Nearly angelic. The things you say? Demonic."

Derek snorted from his spot from where he was spreading butter on bread for grilled cheese and shook his head. "You're forgetting about his sleeping habits. Cutest part of him, drool all over, snoring loud enough to deafen a man, then there's the odd positions. Sometimes I wonder how he gets into them, but then I realize it's best not to ask."

Peter swiveled in his seat, turning to watch them cook, "No, I think his ass is the cutest part of him."

John and Derek made faces at that while Stiles cracked up, "You guys heard the mini creeper wolf, my ass is my best part now."

Derek looked up at Peter and scowled, "Little ones should not be allowed to use words like that."

Peter just scowled right back, "Not a little one, just little. I'm still very mature."

He turned back around with a grumpy look on his face and grabbed the cup of chocolate milk Stiles had made for him, sucking the bendy straw into his mouth to drink. He ignored Stiles' cooing in the background and hummed in delight at the taste.

He was a very mature wolf still. He would show them.

***

You know, that whole plan to 'show them' was total and utter bullshit. Like, why does he need to prove himself to those bullies? Why does he need to act the age of a man that he wasn't right now. No, fuck that.

He'd prove them all tomorrow.

When it wasn't dark out and he wasn't supposed to be sleeping all alone tonight in a dark room.

Peter looked around the dark room and mentally berated himself. He had freaking night vision and he was cowering in the dark.

...but there was a lot of space that something could be hiding in right now.

He wriggled over to the side of the bed and grabbed a hold of the sheets in both little hands, using it to help slide to the floor before walking to the door.

He reached up and had to feel around a little for the knob, finally gripping it in both hands before turning, listening to it creek loudly in the quiet house before creeping out into the hallway.

It wasn't any brighter here, but looking to the other end he could see a sliver of light. It was in Stiles room and Peter assumed the boy must just still be awake.

He got up to the door and opened it like he did his own room before slipping in, not closing the door behind him.

The lights weren't on, but a bright night light next to the door was. Peter looked at it for a moment before hearing a voice clear. He looked up to find Stiles sleepily staring at him, eyes wide and tired. "What are you doing up Peter?"

Peter avoided his gaze and pointed to the night light, "Why do you sleep with one of those?"

Stiles looked at the light and shrugged, "I get a lot of bad dreams. Dad got tired of tripping first thing when he comes in to help."

Peter made his way across the room, standing next to the bed so he could look closer at the teen, "Why does he come in to help at all?"

Stiles snorted, "Well, from what I hear, it's hard to listen to your kid scream in fear and not help them. My dad's always been a good man, so he probably doesn't like it."

Peter nodded and kept staring, "I think there are things in my room."

Stiles sat up a little more, "You hear something?"

Peter shook his head, "No."

"See? Smell?"

Peter shook his head again.

Stiles looked like he was going to ask more questions before pausing. He sagged back into the sheets and buried his face half back into the pillow, one hand going to lift the blanket in invitation, not missing how eagerly the child scrambled up onto the bed to slot himself at Stiles body.

"It's okay. I don't like dark places either anymore."

Peter didn't say anything but nuzzled into Stiles neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, as some of you from my tumblr(s) know, I’m having some financial troubles right now, and really need to move out of the town I’m living in. I’m physically unable to work at this altitude because of medical issues, and really could use some assistance. I’m pretty much desperate at this point.
> 
> I have three things right now though. One is a gofundme at (http://www.gofundme.com/y939hk8g) where you can donate. But, I’ve found that people with paypal are having trouble donating to it, so I found one that I’m pretty sure does paypal at youcaring (http://www.youcaring.com/ashley-white-389977) 
> 
> Now, since I’ve had a few offers, I’ve also made an amazon wishlist at (http://www.amazon.com/gp/registry/wishlist/?ie=UTF8&cid=A9UJHN6GUX2LD) if you would like to buy something that would help my stress levels instead. Or if you just get off on the idea of me getting off on something you bought me. That sounds like fun too. Anyways, my birthday is September 2, if you want to gift me with either money or fun, and I really would appreciate either.
> 
> Anyways, as repayment for the help (or fun) I have decided to offer in turn, fanfictions (or negotiable if you have another idea that I can go through with) with your choice of pairing, kink, prompt, fandom, everything within reason (nothing triggering, and nothing that I don’t know of.) If this is a bad offer for you, like I said, I can easily do something else if it’s also within reason.
> 
> Anyways, like I said, any help is appreciated.


End file.
